Kokoro no Kagi
|kanji=心の鍵 |rōmaji=Kokoro no Kagi |english=Key to the Heart |band=May J. |song number=16 |starting episode=Episode 189 |ending episode=Episode 203 |previous song=Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to |next song=Kimi no Mirai }} Kokoro no Kagi adalah Lagu Penutup keenambelas Fairy Tail (Seri) yan dinyanyikan oleh 'May J. Penutup ini mengutamakan Lucy Heartfilia. Karakter yang Muncul Penutup Utama Penutup Sendiri Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= Tsuki ni yurete iru bokutachi no mirai-zu ni Itsuka kanaeteku asu wo egaku yo Nakusenai negai wo kizande Namida no kazu ga dareka no kizu o tsutsumunara Nani mo kowakunai nando mo shinji yō Hatenai sora ni ryōte hirogete Nakanai yō ni tsuki wo miagete miru Kanashimi mo hikari yo bunara Modorenai to shite mo kamawanai Kagayaita yume ga sagasu mirai ni Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteru kara Doko made mo aruite yukunda Tada hitotsu kokoro no kagi wo nigirishimete |-| Kanji= 月に揺れている　僕たちの未来図に いつか叶えてく　明日を描くよ 失くせない　願いを刻んで 涙の数が誰かの傷を包むなら なにもこわくない　何度も信じよう 果てない空に　両手ひろげて 泣かないように　月を見上げてみる 悲しみも　ヒカリ呼ぶなら 戻れないとしても　かまわない 輝いた夢が　探す未来に かけがえのない想い　続いてるから どこまでも　歩いて行くんだ ただひとつ　心の鍵を　握りしめて |-| English= One day I will draw the tomorrow In our future map swaying in the moon Craving the wish that I cannot lose If my tear wraps around someone’s wound, I always believe that I have no fear Open my arms to the endless sky Looking up to the moon trying not to cry If the sadness is also called ‘light’ I don’t mind if it can’t come back Because my sparkling dream still continues my irreplacable feeling In the future I seek Gripping the only one key of heart I will go everywhere |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Suatu hari nanti ku kan menggambar peta masa depan kita Melihat bulan melukiskan keinginan kalau aku takkan kalah Jika air mataku bisa memeluk luka seseorang aku selalu percaya aku takkan takut lagi Merentangkan tanganku dilangit tanpa batas melihat bulan mencoba untuk tak menangis Jika luka ini bisa menjadi cahaya tak masalah jika aku tak kembali Karena mimpi ku akan melanjutkan perasaanku yang tergantikan ini Aku akan pergi kemana saja Memegang satu kunci dihatiku Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= Tsuki ni yurete iru bokutachi no mirai-zu ni Itsuka kanaeteku asu wo egaku yo Nakusenai negai wo kizande Namida no kazu ga dareka no kizu o tsutsumunara Nani mo kowakunai nando mo shinji yō Hatenai sora ni ryōte hirogete Nakanai yō ni tsuki wo miagete miru Kanashimi mo hikari yo bunara Modorenai to shite mo kamawanai Kagayaita yume ga sagasu mirai ni Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteru kara Doko made mo aruite yukunda Tada hitotsu kokoro no kagi wo nigirishimete Min'na mo ni mitsushita egao wa oboeteiru Kimi no yasashisa wo mune no itami wo Bokutachi ga deai ata riyū wo Tsurai kimochi wo hitotsu mo kotoba ni shimai mama Oboeri no naka de sayonara shitta kedo Hatenai sora ni zutto kienai Kimi to kazoeta hoshi wo miagete miru Kono negai todoku made Modorenai michi wa susumitai Kagiri na yume ga kageru yoru ni mo Kakegai no nai omoi tsudzuiteku kara Itsumademo tsunagaru yō ni Kaga hitotsu kara no tobira no shinjiteiri Kimi no koe ga kon'na ni chikaku de kikoeru yo Asayake ni somaru daichi wo Owari nai tobira hajime yō Forever Hitori janai to oshiete kureta Kimi ga iru kara ima tsuyoku nareru Kono kizu ga hikari ni naru made< Kesshite nakanai to kimetanda Hatenai sora ni fureru mirai ni Kakegae no nai omoi tsudzuiteku kara Doko made mo aruite ikunda Tada hitotsu kagayaku kagi wo mune ni daite Zutto daite |-| Kanji= 月に揺れている　僕たちの未来図に いつか叶えてく　明日を描くよ 失くせない　願いを刻んで 涙の数が誰かの傷を包むなら なにもこわくない　何度も信じよう 果てない空に　両手ひろげて 泣かないように　月を見上げてみる 悲しみも　ヒカリ呼ぶなら 戻れないとしても　かまわない 輝いた夢が　探す未来に かけがえのない想い　続いてるから どこまでも　歩いて行くんだ ただひとつ　心の鍵を　握りしめて 水面(みなも)に映した　笑顔はおぼえている 君の優しさを　胸の痛みを 僕たちが　出逢えた理由を つらい気持ちをひとつも言葉にしないまま 微笑みのなかで　さよならしたけど 果てない空に　ずっと消えない 君と数えた　星を見上げてみる この願い　届くまで 戻れない道を　進みたい 限りない夢が　かげる夜にも かけがえのない想い　続いてくから いつまでも　繋がるように ただひとつ選ぶ扉を　信じている 君の声がこんなに近くで　聴こえるよ 朝焼けに染まる大地を 終わりない旅ではじめよう　Forever ひとりじゃないと　教えてくれた 君がいるから　今　強くなれる この傷がヒカリになるまで 決して泣かないと決めたんだ 果てない空に　触れる未来に かけがえのない想い　続いてくから どこまでも　歩いて行くんだ ただひとつ　かがやく鍵を　胸に抱いて ずっと抱いて |-| English= One day I will draw the tomorrow In our future map swaying in the moon Craving the wish that I cannot lose If my tear wraps around someone’s wound, I always believe that I have no fear Open my arms to the endless sky Looking up to the moon trying not to cry If the sadness is also called ‘light’ I don’t mind if it can’t come back Because my sparkling dream still continues my irreplacable feeling In the future I seek Gripping the only one key of heart I will go everywhere I still remember your smilling face reflected on the water, Your kindness, your hidden pain, our reason we met each other I can’t express my miserable feeling into word I said goodbye to it with a smile though Never dissappear in the endless sky Looking up to the stars I counted with you Until this wish is delivered I want to continue this one-way path Because this unlimited dream still continues our irreplaceable feeling Even when the the sky gets darken I believe in the only gate I choose to let us be connected forever I can hear your voice in this dream When the land is dyed with morning glow Let’s go on a never-ending journey Forever You tell me that I am not alone Because I have you by my side, now that I can become strong Until this wound becomes light I decide that I won’t cry In this endless sky, in the future I can touch I will continues this irreplaceable feeling Holding the only one sparkling key in my heart I will go anywhere Holding it forever |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Suatu hari nanti ku kan menggambar peta masa depan kita Melihat bulan melukiskan keinginan kalau aku takkan kalah Jika air mataku bisa memeluk luka seseorang aku selalu percaya aku takkan takut lagi Merentangkan tanganku dilangit tanpa batas melihat bulan mencoba untuk tak menangis Jika luka ini bisa menjadi cahaya tak masalah jika aku tak kembali Karena mimpi ku akan melanjutkan perasaanku yang tergantikan ini Aku akan pergi kemana saja Memegang satu kunci dihatiku Aku masih mengingat senyumanmu yang terpantulkan oleh air Kebaikanmu, lukamu yang tersembunyi, dan alasan kita untuk bertemu Ku tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku kedalam kata kata Aku bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan tersenyum tapi... Jangan menghilang di langit tanpa batas Melihat bintang bintang yang kuhitung bersamamu Sampai keinginan ini tersampaikan Aku ingin melanjutkan satu jalan ini Karena mimpi kita yang terbatas akan terus melanjutkan perasaan kita yang tak tergantikan Walaupun langit menjadi gelap Aku percaya satu pintu akan menghubungkan kita selamanya Aku bisa mendengar suaramu saat dekat didalam mimpi Saat tanah menyatu dengan mentari pagi Mari kita pergi keperjalanan tanpa akhir Selamanya Kau bilang aku tak sendirian Karena ku mempunyaimu berada disisiku, aku menjadi lebih kuat Sampai luka ini menjadi cahaya aku memutuskan untuk tak menangis Di langit tanpa batas, ku ingin menyentuh masa depan aku akan melanjutkan perasaanku yang tak tergantikan Aku akan pergi kemana saja Memegang satu kunci yang bersinar di hatiku Memegangnya selamanya Watch Now Trivia *Dari Episode 201 ke Episode 203, tema video yang akhir diubah untuk fitur karakter individu dari seri per episode. **Variasi DVD dari akhiran ini fitur gambar alternatif dari karakter. Lucy Ep201.jpg|Episode 201 - Lucy Heartfilia Wendy Ep202.jpg|Episode 202 - Wendy Marvell Erza Ep203.jpg|Episode 203 - Erza Scarlet Lucy Ep201DVD.png|Episode 201 (DVD version) - Lucy Heartfilia Wendy Ep202DVD.png|Episode 202 (DVD version) - Wendy Marvell Erza Ep203DVD.png|Episode 203 (DVD version) - Erza Scarlet Navigasi Kategori:Lagu Penutup Kategori:Musik